


Determination

by Fuzzinator23



Series: Dust: An Elysian Tail 2: Rise From The Ashes [1]
Category: Dust: An Elysian Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzinator23/pseuds/Fuzzinator23
Summary: Weeks have past since Fidget chased Ahrah and Dust's spirit wind, but her search comes up empty. Her only hope is to return to her clan.
Relationships: Dust/Fidget (Dust: An Elysian Tail)
Series: Dust: An Elysian Tail 2: Rise From The Ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690840
Kudos: 10





	Determination

It has been weeks since General Gaius was defeated, and weeks since Dust's demise.  
  
The military forces that were lead under their General's brutal leadership were scattered. Those that fought were defeated by the Moonbloods, and those that ran were deemed traitors to the King. With their kind no longer hunted to extinction the remaining Moonbloods took refuge near Aurora Village, creating a small village of their own outside the village. It was through Dust's sacrifice that the lands were cleansed of the bloodshed and hatred, but a few believe that the Sen-Mithrarin will return one day.

One of them doesn't want to wait. That one person was Fidget, Dust's Nimbat companion and only friend throughout his journey.

When Fidget saw the strange wind and the Blade of Ahrah soar from Everdawn Basin, she made no hesitation to follow the two, hope blossoming in her little heart. Hours turned into three days of following nonstop, taking fruit from trees and drinking rainwater when it poured. Her body ached, but her heart told her to keep going, that she needed to follow them. That Dust, her only friend and companion, was alive! Sadly, her wings could only take her so far for so long though, and before she could go any further, the sword and strange wind were gone from her sight. The sight was dreadful and saddening, for Fidget felt that she just lost her friend. Her sleep wasn't soundless as dreams of Dust's demise and that sad smile played through her mind that night, and nights onward.  
  
Three days turned into the two weeks of searching, from the Aurora Village to Archer's Pass, going as low as Cirromon Caverns and high as the Blackmoor mountains, even to go so far as to venture into the haunted remains of Sorrowing Meadows. The only thing she found there was the grave of Cora, finely carved gravestone with a bundle of roses near it. The little Nimbat went so far as to ask some of the people, warm-blooded and Moonblood, where they could be, but they either didn't know or shied away from the subject. No matter where she looked, no matter who she talked to, she couldn't gain any traces to where Dust or the Blade of Ahrah were in Falana.  
  
The little Nimbat was starting to lose hope that she will never find Dust, or that he was even alive. But she only knew of one place to go, the one place she hadn't looked yet and dreaded going back to: Her clan.

* * *

Fidget flew through the trees and bushes with ease and agility, having grown up in this part of the forest gave her that ability. But her body tired as it scratched against some branches and twigs, taking a few tufts of fur off and leaving a few extra cuts on her. Her clan was between the village of Aurora and the Abadis Forest, where no monsters went and no one tried to pick on them for being cute or attack them. Fidget's mind was elsewhere though. Weeks ago, before all of this happened, she was the guardian of the Blade of Ahrah and it was her duty to keep watch over it. Now after her journey, she not only lost her only friend, but the sword she was entitled to. The Nimbat could only keep herself focused on the task, slowing her flight a little as she spoke.  
  
Fidget: " I'm sure they'll understand if I tell them what happened. 'Hey, what happened to the Blade of Ahrah that you were guarding?' I don't know, it suddenly flew off and started talking. Then I met a strange fellow named Dust, we became friends, fought monsters and, oh yeah, defeated an ARMY OF MILITARY-TRAINED SOLDIERS to save a dying race of lizards and Falana itself!..."  
  
She could only sigh deeply and rub her head to that analogy as she flew.  
  
Fidget: "Yeah, like anyone will understand, or believe, that kind of story."  
  
Raising her head, she saw the familiar glyph that only her people could read: 'Approaching Guardian's Grove.' All Fidget could do was gulp and breathe deep.  
  
Fidget: "Well... Here goes nothing."  
  
Passing through the leaves, branches and bushes that hid the clan village, she soon broke through to find herself in the place that she grew up in. Homes that were carved and shaped inside the surrounding trees, lit up by firefly lanterns, and a small opening in the treetops to allow a small garden of flowers of all kinds to grow, this was the place that Fidget grew up in and became a guardian of the Blade of Ahrah. Her gaze scanned her home to see the children flying around to play tail-ball, seeing their happy faces as they smacked a rubber ball with their tails to see who would goal a glyph ring that hovered in the air as parents and Nimbats of her age watched. Gardeners and farmers picking fruit and vegetables from the garden, special planting plots or even the trees above to be sold to other clans or provided to her clan. There were even some elders watching all of this happen from the steps and windows, waving to the Nimbats that flew by with happy smiles and tea or coffee cups.  
  
A sense of nostalgia and homesickness came over her as a smile formed on her face as well to seeing her home again, even in her weary state, muttering to herself warmly.  
  
Fidget: _"How long have I been gone for?"_

Her focus snapped back to now, shaking her head and steeling her expression as she slowly flew from the edge of the forest to a large tree with spiraling branches and billowing leaves. It was known as the Great Elder Tree, sacred to her people as it was where their clan first began. Something about a stranger bringing the Blade of Elysium, Ahrah, to them to be sworn protectors until the time came. Fidget could only sweat-drop to that though, thinking to herself.  
  
Fidget: _'I wish I read that chapter in that book. Aw well.'_  
  
As she flew closer to the Tree, the other Nimbats started to notice her. Children stopped playing their game of Tail-ball out of surprise before excitedly following her, parents following suit. Gardeners and farmers watching from where they were picking or trimming before getting back to their duties. The elders themselves looked up to see the young Nimbat fly by, a hint of respect on their faces. Just as she got to the steps, tired wings setting her down on her trembling legs to take a few steps up the wooden stairs. The door above opened to reveal a grey-furred Nimbat with elderly features, ancient Nimbat robes and an old oak staff with a green amber gem entangled in it. Fidget knew that it was the Clan Elder, as everyone bowed before the old Nimbat, which she shakily did as well.  
  
Elder: "Fidget? Is that you?"  
  
Fidget: Y-Yeah. I'm back from... I-I don't even know where to start, o-or where to apologies. But-"  
  
Elder: "You don't need to. Stand, child."  
  
Fidget: "Um... I-I can't. I really can't get up."  
  
With a signal of his paw, a couple other Nimbats of different coat colors help her to her feet carefully, allowing her and the Elder to look at each other.  
  
Elder: "We have heard of what you have done, and have went through. You have done what you were supposed to as a guardian: To follow the Blade of Ahrah to it's chosen wielder, help them on their journey, and stopped a force that would have sent this world into chaos, and at such a young age too. Your journey has been rough on you, as I can see from the weariness of your body."  
  
The orange Nimbat could only stare up in surprise to hearing this. Her people knew of her real role of a guardian and they welcome her back with open arms as if nothing happened. All because of a misunderstanding she took. Her eyes began to water and her body trembled before she moved from the two Nimbats that held her and towards the robes of the Clan Elder, and she wept loudly, not out of worry of not returning home again, but of the adventures she had with Dust, the one true friend she had. Her heart only hurt even worse and her cries rang out louder as the Elder held her like a child, caring and warm. She missed Dust, her only true friend.

* * *

It has been two days since the orange Nimbat came home to her clan.  
  
She stared out at the garden and homes through the bedroom window, laying in bed with a cup of Louta Nut Tea in her paws. The Elder had her room cleaned up for her to be comfortable in, as well as a Nimbat Nurse to take care of her wounds and weariness from her journey. Only good side to this that she saw was being able to have whatever food or drink she wanted, but she stuck to what she knew: Louta Tea, hot cocoa and Feeble Fruit. She had told the Elder of all that had happened to her and the sword, from meeting Dust to the Battle at Everdawn Basin between Moonbloods and General Gaius' Garrison. Even Dust's sacrifice to defeat the mad general and her continued search for the sword and friend. Fidget didn't really see a reason to keep it all held in, better to just let it all out. What tipped Fidget off was that the Elder said that she could stay as long as she needed to, like he knew the orange Nimbat might be looking for something there. Could there be something here?

She sighs and sips from the tea cup, grimacing to the taste of the tea for once before sighing.  
  
Fidget: "I think I'll stop having tea for a while."  
  
Setting her cup on the carved-out nightstand next to the bed, her ears twitch to the door of her room to see it open, her Nimbat nurse coming in. A female Nimbat with a dark blue coat and white underbelly and a black four-point star patch on her left eye. The Nimbat Nurse sported the nurse's cap and medical bag, everything a nurse needed to heal her patient and tend to them. Fidget could only give a small smile as she watched her get some things out.  
  
Fidget: "Hey there."  
  
Nurse: "Hi Fidget. How are you doing today?"  
  
Fidget: "I'm feeling better. Still..."  
  
The nurse stopped and looked to the orange Nimbat, who turned her gaze out the window in a slight haze, before pulling out some scissors.  
  
Nurse: "You miss him, don't you?"

This broke Fidget's starry gaze to look at the nurse in confusion.  
  
Fidget: "W-What!?"  
  
Nurse: "You miss the one that you followed as a guardian. Dust was his name, right?"

She lowers her ears.

Fidget: *sigh* "Yeah."  
  
Nurse: "Were you two close?"  
  
Fidget: "Not in the beginning, I just kind of wanted to get the sword back to my clan. But after a while, we did so many amazing things together. We stopped a crazy Moonblood named Fuse, saved a village by bringing back the water, actually exorcised a demon for a crazy old lady, traveled to Dust's home and faced an army of soldiers to save a dying species and Falana itself..."

Fidget: "We did so much and did everything right, but it wasn't enough to save him. He was... He's still one of the nicest people I could meet, and be real friends with. He is the only real friend I have ever had. And now he's gone."  
  
A wet drop landed on her paw, surprising her that she was crying before quickly wiping her eyes. Her emotions were a little out of balance for the few weeks she searched for him.  
  
Fidget: *sniffles* "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start crying."  
  
Nurse: "No, no! It's OK! It's good to get it off your chest."  
  
Her paw never moved to snip the bandages off until the orange Nimbat was done, handing her a tissue before going to work on removing the bandages from Fidget's arms, legs and body.  
  
Nurse: "Hold still, this will take a moment.... a few snips here... There, looks like your fur is growing back nicely. And no scars as well.

Fidget: "I was pretty good at not getting those."

Nurse: "Well, it sounds like you miss him dearly."  
  
Fidget: "I do, but I know he's still out there. Why else would I not return with the sword?"  
  
Nurse: "What makes you so sure he's still out there?"  
  
Fidget: "It's because he's a Sen-Mithrarin, 'Born-From-Dust' or something of the like. But I also saw his spirit, or whatever that stuff was, fly off with the Blade of Ahrah to... I don't know where! Maybe I can find out where if I search hard enough. Oohh, I wish I read the books I was given by-"

Her wings spring up and a look of realization came to her.

Fidget: "Wait a minute!"  
  
Before the nurse can question what the orange Nimbat was talking about, Fidget was out of bed, finishing off the tea with a 'blegh!' sound and shiver and heads to the door before the nurse could stop her. Making her way out of the tree, she made her way over to the Great Elder Tree in haste, her mind set on the straight and narrow. What she had forgotten was that the Elder Tree also held a grand library full of old books and tomes.  
  
Fidget: "If I can search those dusty old books about the Blade of Ahrah, maybe I can find out where they went! Fidget, you are a genius!"

Landing on the steps of the Elder Tree, she walks through the large door to find the grand library that she has spent a good portion of her adolescence becoming a guardian, falling asleep on scrolls, skimming past chapters and just goofing off whenever she wasn't being watched by the Clan Elder or Librarian. This was where she was going to find her answers... and she was already giving a look of dread to how many books, scrolls and tomes were there. Reading and having an attention span to boring things were the things she hated the most. Now more than ever.   
  
Letting out an exasperated sigh, Fidget made her way over to one of the many bookshelves, looking for any labels on the Blade of Ahrah before finding an issue of 'The Origins of Guardian's Grove' to read.  
  
Fidget: "Alright book, time to meet your reader, because I'm going to read you."

* * *

Hours passed for the young Nimbat, afternoon turning to sunset, as she had focused with all her willpower into reading what she found. Hours of reading through every tome relevant to the Blades of Elysium, every parchment scroll that mentioned of the stranger with Ahrah and every book that looked ancient and she could not find anything. Now she was reduced to slowly smacking her face into an old tome in defeat, expecting an answer to come from the physical contact, before planting her face and ears on it one final time, her muffled, exhausted voice coming through.  
  
Fidget: "Seven hours of reading everything that seemed relatable to those two and I found squat! Why is this so hard to do!"  
  
A paw nudging her shoulder was soon felt, lifting her head up to see the librarian, an old Nimbat with large glasses and simple robes.  
  
Teacher: "Well if it isn't my little protege. Still falling asleep on my old tomes, I see?"  
  
Fidget sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Fidget: *sigh* "I'm sorry..."  
  
Teacher: "Hey, what's wrong? You seem even more down than when I took your hidden stash of cookies away."  
  
Fidget: "Well, I've been here for seven hours doing nothing but looking through these dumb tomes, scrolls and books trying to find-"  
  
Teacher: "Seven whole hours? Now that's a change I wasn't expecting to hear! Finally into the whole 'stupid tomes' now?"  
  
Fidget narrowed her eyes and gave a grumpy look at the sly-smiling teacher.  
  
Fidget: "Keep talking, let's see what happens if I leave the 'stupid tomes' outside the next time a moth herd comes by."  
  
The old teacher only laughs and takes a seat next to her with a smile.   
  
Teacher: "I know you wouldn't do that to me. But what is on your mind, protege?"  
  
Groaning and clutching her head, she sighs and closes the tome before crossing her arms to lay her head on them.  
  
Fidget: "I'm trying to find something, even a hint of a clue, as to where the Blade of Ahrah came from. I was hoping it could help me find someone."  
  
The teacher saw the saddened look in her eyes and the determination they held behind them, before looking to the scrolls and books that she had collected at the large table. He could only laugh, but it was a proud laugh that surprised the orange Nimbat.  
  
Teacher: "If you wanted the origin of the Blades of Elysium, you should have come to me. Save you the trouble of searching all of these dusty old tomes."  
  
Fidget: "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"  
  
Teacher: "Oh come now, you know I never see you in here at all. Plus, I wanted to see how determined you were in your search. Eh-heheheheh!"  
  
And so her teacher lead the young Nimbat into an old room in the far back, opening it to reveal cobwebs and dust-covered bookcases filled with ancient scrolls and tomes, far older than the ones in the library. Fidget was at a loss for words to what was here, not knowing that these were here. They looked older than the tree itself! It was then that the old librarian stopped at a pedestal with an old wooden case on it, using as key that he kept on a necklace to open it up and take out a large tome that had crumbling leather and ancient pages to set on a dusty table that scattered a cloud of dust everywhere, causing the two to cough.  
  
Fidget: *cough cough!* "What is this dusty thing?"  
  
Teacher: "This tome dates back to the beginning of Falana itself, way before my time and this here tree's time. It was passed down from generation to generation of librarians to read, memorize, and keep it safe. I know in here it talks about where the Blades of Elysium came from. More specifically, where the Blade of Ahrah was found."  
  
Fidget: *gasp* "Are you saying that-"  
  
Teacher: "You can find where you need to go to start your journey."  
  
Flipping the cover open, he goes through the index with a gentle finger before cautiously flipping through the pages, one layer at a time. Just watching him at that pace was making Fidget nibble at her fingers in suspense. Right here was the answer she was looking for and he was going at a snails pace. But she had to be the mental voice of reason.  
  
Fidget: _'This book is dusty and ready to crumble to pieces. If I do anything to ruin it, I won't be able to find Dust or Ahrah!'_  
  
Even with this, she always reached for the tome to make it go faster, but stopped herself. Just watching his slow page shifting was starting to kill her. It wasn't long though that she saw a familiar image on the page that her teacher finally stopped: The Blade of Ahrah.  
  
Fidget: "That's it!"  
  
Teacher: "Indeed it is"  
  
Teacher: "Let's see... Forged by the ancient Cynthak... Answers to only a true warrior's spirit... Ah, here it is, 'The sacred blade was laid to rest in the Temple of Ahrah, high in the snowy mountains, until it's wielder comes for it or it is summoned.' Snowy mountains, sounds to me that-"

Fidget: "It's in the Blackmoor Mountains! Where is it?"

Teacher: "Hmm... It doesn't say where, but how to find it... Only a flameless lantern can guide you to the temple, but I think... no."

Sounding in disbelief, he moves to a shelf nearby and takes something wrapped in cloth off of it. Whatever it was, it wasn't ancient or anything, in fact, Fidget saw that the cloth was relatively new. When the cloth was removed, Fidget was amazed to see one of the many Flameless Lights that she had seen before at Everdawn Basin, but now with a lantern handle on it and about her size to use it in one paw.

Teacher: "This was given to us by an outsider, one that wore the robes of a merchant and had the appearance of a Moonblood. He said that he is leaving this to our guardian, that it would aid her journey."

Fidget: "Sereth. He's still helping us, even after all this time..."

Fidget looked to the lantern with a frown, knowing well enough that she had to find Dust in the cold, winter mountains of that treacherous mountain, along with all the obstacles and monsters there. Not only that, but she has barely recovered from weeks of following and searching for the two. She wanted to go, but was it the right time to do so? Fidget groans and grips her ears, planting her forehead onto the wood of the table.  
  
Fidget: "What should I do?"

Teacher: "Hmm... Are you going to the Blackmoor Mountains?"

Fidget: "Yeah."

Teacher: "And why are you heading up there?"  
  
The orange Nimbat raised her head and let go of her ears a little.

Fidget: "To find Ahrah and Dust."

Teacher: "And will you let anyone stop you from going there?"

At this question, Fidget flew up to the Nimbat's face with a serious look. The teacher was right, a fire did burn in her eyes, even as she spoke.

Fidget: "Of course not! Not even from you or the Clan Elder! If Dust is in those mountains, I'm not going to wait around any longer!... Huh?"

She placed her paw over her mouth, surprised by the words that came out of it. Her teacher, however, didn't get mad or surprised, he only sighs and gives a sad smile.

Teacher: "Then wait outside the Elder Tree for me before you leave. And take the lantern with you."

Fidget: "Ah.... O-OK."

With the lantern in her paws by the handle, she covers it up with the cloth and leaves the room, retracing her steps back to the library prior. Her old teacher stared at that door for a long time, his heart heavy, but a warm smile on his face nonetheless, even as he carefully placed the tome back into it's case and locked it. For a while, he stared at it through the glass, thinking back to simpler times.

_**{Flashback}** _

Young Fidget: "So when will I be able to leave and have fun?"

Teacher: "Oh, I dunno. Maybe when you finally find yourself a husband or finish your studies."  
  
Young Fidget: "Hmm... Nah, I think that will never happen."

Teacher: "What? Your studies?"

Young Fidget: "No, a husband. I don't really have any friends because of how I always make stuff up all the time and rather explore outside the village. Besides, I think having a boyfriend will be kind of gross."

Teacher: *tsk!* "You really are something else, Fidget!"

_**{Flashback End}** _

Teacher: "Are you aware that it's your heart telling you to do this? How long has it been burning for?... It matters not, it seems."

Letting his paw slide off the pedestal case, he leaves the room and turns the lanterns off, closing the door to leave the literature and history be and to prepare what needed to be done.

Fidget sat on the wooden steps for quite some time now, holding onto the shrouded lantern in her paws as she waited for her old teacher to come out. The longer she waited there, the longer Dust and Ahrah were waiting for her to get to this temple. Her body wiggled and shimmied with worry and doubts, wings flapping a little out of anxiousness, twitching ears and swishing tail following suit. She contemplated just leaving then and there until the door opened and the light spilled out, turning her head to see the teacher coming out. She stood up as he came closer, noticing the small satchel he held.

Fidget: "What took you so long?" 

Teacher: "I only needed to pack you the most essential needs for your journey, mostly some food. I also brought you this."

He reaches into his own satchel to take out a scarf, wrapping it around her neck gently.

Teacher: "Nimbat fur is warm, but it can't withstand the winds and chilling bite of those mountains. So, I am letting you use my own for the journey you are about to use. Consider it a gift from your old teacher."

Fidget: "Thank you... I don't know what-"

Her sentence was cut off as, in the middle of wrapping the scarf around her neck, the Librarian pulled the orange Nimbat into one final hug, letting it go on for a few seconds before moving away.

Fidget: "Um, Teach?

Teacher: "Sorry, my prote-... I mean Fidget. But I know what will happen when you go on this path. You may not return home for a long time. When those who are born from dust die, it is not the end but the beginning of their adventure. You are not Sen-Mithrarin. You may face more hardships and trials than you have so far. Please, stride with care and keep your guard up."

Staring at the sad smile of her old teacher, Fidget closed her eyes and hugs her teacher back.

Fidget: "Thank you."

Teacher: "Take care, Fidget."

When the two separated from the hug, Fidget lifted the lantern up in her paws and flew off, disappearing through the open canopy and into the dying sky. The old teacher let a tear fall from his eyes before returning to the Elder Tree once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from looking at Dudget, but also playing the game to completion. After 3 years of fears, doubts and anxiety to try writing after what happened to Friendship Bites, I picked up my keyboard and notes and am committing myself to writing this story... And I am happy once again to write a story of my own here. I hope you all, fans of Dust: An Elysian Tail, Dudget(Dust/Fidget) lovers or just those looking for a good read. I hope I get your positive support on this, because I'm putting my heart into each story chapter in the series.


End file.
